totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Revenge Of The Interns
Total Drama: Revenge Of The Interns Cast blake_eliminated.jpg|Blake Dakota_icon_tdri.png|Dakota Drakeicontdri2.jpg|Drake Emma_icon_tdri.png|Emma Josh_icon_tdri.png|Josh Shane_eliminated.png|Shane Plot After Total Drama: Revenge of the Island , Chris McLean as been arrested, right after, Chris wanted to proove to everyone he wasn't that mean anymore, he decided to host a new season of Total Drama, Total Drama All Stars, but he then thought, "To who have I been the most mean with?" and the answer wasn't that hard, the interns. 2 month after TDAS ended, Chris called 6 of his many interns and asked them if they would like to compete in a show where they could win something they always wanted, Fame, and by fame he meant being the new host of Total Drama Now, Blake, Dakota, Drake, Emma, Josh and Shane are all battling to win the game and being crowned new host of Total Drama, and this is TOTAL DRAMA: REVENGE OF THE INTERNS! Chapters 'Chapter One - Second Chance' "Hello Teens! Yes, you are maybe wondering A new season of Total Drama, Already? well to be honest, yes, but that season is gonna be a little bit more special than others" announced Chris. Chris walked on the dock of shame and started to talk "This season, only 1 week of competition, and only 6 contestants! Yes it will be very fast, you are may wondering who they are, well, here is the answer.." a high blonde tanned girl came on the dock, she let her bags down and started " Hi Chris.." Chris replied " Hello Dakota, nice to saw you back" he smiled. "Yeah, i can't say the same for you. At least the camp isn't mutated at all now, that's a good thing." she replied. "Hmmm, but don't forget it's still Total Drama, here is one of your new castmaste, say hello to Blake!" he said in a enthousiasmed voice. a high skinny guy, black haired came on the dock, he looked at Dakota " Hey! are you also gonna compete?" he asked. "I will, yeah." "Nice to see you back to normal Dakota!" said Blake "Wait, we know eachothers?" she asked "Of course, i was an intern in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, you don't remember?" he was chocked. "The only intern i do remember working with was Emma, we were in the same cabin, she was nice." said Dakota. Chris comes between Blake and Dakota. He put his arms over them and says " Well you are gonna be happy cause they will all be back!" "NO?!" yelled in joy Blake and Dakota. "I promise this is true." smiled Chris. Dakota put her hand over Chris forehead, she looked surprised as he didn't had temperature "Hmm you sure you aren't sick? you seems to nice..." asked an afraid Dakota. "I'm good. Hey there guys!" Emma, Shane and Josh, the interns of Total Drama Revenge of The island came on the dock. Emma ran to Dakota and hugged her in joy. " I missed you so much! How are you?!" asked an existed Emma. "I'm so good! Now that i came back to my former body everything is going so well, except for my career." replied Dakota. "I'm sure you'll have your own spin off reality tv show one time!" "Thanks you're too kind Emma." they hugged one more time. The guys went to Blake and high fived him. Blake then asked " Chris didn't you said we will only be six?" "I did, why?" told chris. "Because we only were five interns during TDRI, that doesn't makes six..." said Shane in a sarcastic tone" "That's why i added one from World Tour, i'm sure you'll love him, or not i don't know.." Replied Chris in a sarcastic tone as well. a musculated black guy came out of the boat and walked on the dock. He looked every contestants with an angry face. Josh, came next to him. "Hi i'm Josh, nice to meet you man!" "I don't think we will be friends, Josh, I do not talk with loosers." replied Drake. "Hmm ok..." Josh went away. "So, you are maybe wondering why you both six are here uh?" "It's simple, next year i wanna take a break, take some free time for myself and stop hosting reality tv shows because you get used to it." "What about Total Drama? if you stop hosting who will host the show?" asked Dakota. "That's where i wanted to go. If you are all here it's to have the chance of becoming the new host or the hostess of Total Drama future seasons! " smiled chris. "But that is just awesome! WOOHOO!" yelled Blake. "I know i'm good now follow me at the campfire ceremony I have something to tell you all" Chris asked. They all followed Chris to the campfire ceremony. Emma was walking next to Dakota, Shane, Josh and Blake were walking together and Drake was walking next to Chris. They all sat down except for Chris. He started " So first of all this season, due to the number of contestants, i decided that they won't be teams it's already the merge time! Second and last thing your first challenge starts now the one who wins it, wins immunity and he can decide who's going home tonight." "Ok, but what's our first challenge?" asked Shane. "It's simple, during the seasons we had a lot of teams, and they all add their own team flag with their symbol on it, well the contestants who founds the flag of The Toxic Rats, The Muttant Maggots and Team Victory wins." "Piece of cake" said Drake while rubbing his hands. "But if we only found one? do we wins something?" asked Emma. "Nope, but if you found at leat two of them, then yes. Oh and when you hear a gun shot that means a flag as been found, Ok? now go!" chris symbolised the start of the challenge by shooting with a gun in the air. They where 3 groups, The girls, Dakota and Emma, who were looking next to the camp, Blake, Josh and Shane, who were looking in the woods and Drake who were looking next to the river. At the camp, Emma was looking next to the cabins. Dakota asked her something. " Emma, since you are the only person i know here and because we are the only girls, would you like to form an alliance with me?" "Of course, I was thinking of asking you to form one. I think we'll be stronger together than alone." said Emma. "yeah, just face it, the boys are really strong especially that guy Drake." said Dakota. "I know! but for some reason i think he is hidding something, he looks so secret and evil." whispered Emma. "If he is hidding something than we need to found what it is!" said Dakota. a gun shot can be heard. "Oh no! We need to hurry Emma!" yelled Dakota and started to look forward. At The River. " Ahaha, i'm so good at playing that game" said Drake with a smirk on his face and the Team Victory flag in his hands. Drake was walking and he saw the guys, he hide behind a tree and listened to what they where saying. "We need to form and alliance and get rid of that Drake!" yelled Blake. "I know right? Did you saw how he talked to me later?" yelled Josh. "That guy is such a mix of Alejandro and Scott, he wasn't acting that brave when he was an intern in Total Drama World Tour, right Shane?" laughed Blake "Shane?" asked in fear Josh. "Oh god where did he went?" asked back Blake "I have no idea, he was here two minutes ago!" said Josh. a gun shot can be heard. "Wait, what?!" yelled Drake, and then covered his mouth realising he just yelled. "Guys, guys!" Shane was running to Josh and Blake, he was out of breath. "I..I aaaah I've found.... the flag...aaah!" Josh and Blake grabbed Shane and hugged him really hard " Yeah buddy! Good job, one more and we can get rid of that Looser like he says." said Blake the guys continued to walk to found the other flag. "Oh you wanna play this uh? you'll pay for that.." said Drake on a evil tone. Two hours after, a gun shot his heard. At the campfire ceremony. "Welcome to your very first campfire ceremony, well except for you Dakota." said Chris. "yeah.." said an unhappy Dakota. "So, that was a long and hard challenge and both of the guys manage to found flags, while the girls didn't found one at all." chris gets interrupted. "Could you just, stop reminding us we lost ok? just tell who won so this is over!" growled Dakota at Chris. "Ok.. well in the end it was clear that Drake founded the two flags and by doing that he won immunity which means he gets to decides who gets homes first this season." said chris dramaticly. "Great.." sighed Shane. "So who are you gonna choose, Drake?" asked Chris. "My choise is pretty easy, because I don't like people who talks behind the back and especially mine, i'm sending home ................................ Blake." said evily Drake. " You will pay for that man!' yelled Shane! " Calm down Shane, it was obvious, but maybe you won this time but don't forget that Josh and Shane are still there and they will drive you down!" said meanly Blake while walking to the dock of shame. " Will see..." said Drake. "Oh and one last thing, try to not get eliminated, LOOSER!" smiled Blake at Drake. Drake throw an evil look at Blake. " That's all for tonight you can go sleep now, next challenge tomorow, goodnight teens." said Chris while leaving the campfire ceremony. 'Chapter Two - Harder Than Ever' "Last Time, we met the new contestants. After introducing them to the new thing they where battling for, they had their very first challenge of the season. The girls, Dakota and Emma team up, but ended with nothing, the guys Shane, Blake and Josh team up as well, but ended up with only one flag, which wasn't that much compared to Drake who had found the two others and Winning immunity. In the end, Drake took his revenge on Blake, after he heard Blake insulting him behind his back. Today challenge is gonna be a a tribute to a very famous one, so stay tooned for TOTAL DRAMA: REVENGE OF THE INTERNS!" introduced Chris. In the girls cabin. Dakota and Emma where sleeping in their bunk beds, Dakota was wearing an pink eye mask, Emma had her hair free. Suddendly, Dakota and Emma woke up in fear. "What was that?!" Asked Emma frightened. "I don't know, I heard something like a huge boom, but i can't saw anything.." replied Dakota. "Hmmm you should take off your mask!" said a surprised Emma. Dakota take off her mask, when she openened her eyes and realized they where on top of the cliff she yelled at Chris in anger "Are you serious?! Why the hell are we here?" "I didn't wanted to woke you up, you where all sleeping it was so cute, ahaha" said sarcasticly Chris. "So nice from you." Replied Shane. "Weren't you supposed to be nice with us, uh?" asked Josh in anger. "Hmmm ahaha... anyway!" said Chris while scratching his head. "Why did you brought us here?" asked Drake. "It's because today, we are gonna do a tribute to the very first challenge of Total Drama history, jumping of a cliff!" clamed Chris "I'm not sure about that it looked very dangerous..." said an frightened Emma. "That is so original from you Chris... I understand why Total Drama needs a new host now." laughed Dakota. "ANYWAY, this time the challenge will be a little bit different, instead of jumping you'll all have to down the cliff in a bicycle race! Each of you will get a bicycle, with a specific color. During the race you'll find 4 keys hanging of 3 different trees, while you will be racing, if you manage to take the key of your color you could compete in the second part of the challenge, if you doesn't you will have to wait on the corner." explained Chris. "Seems pretty hard, we have to race and catch those keys at the same time, that's way harder than the other challenges!" Said Shane. "Yes,i know. Oh! and because Drake won immunity yesterday, he won't have to compete in the first part of challenge, ok?" said Chris. "ARGH, Ok, we are gonna rock this challenge Shane!" clamed Josh "Yes, for Blake!" Replied Shane as he high fived Josh. "On your marks, ready, set, go!" Yelled Chris. Dakota, Emma, Josh and Shane started pedaling. Dakota had a Pink bike, Emma a purple one, Shane a yellow one and Josh a red one. Josh was in the leed. As he saw the first tree with the four keys hanging out he managed to catch a key but it was Dakota's key. "Yay! I catched one!" Smiled Josh. "Great job bro!" Said Shane. "Oh no! It's not mine, that key is Pink!" yelled Josh. "Oh my god Josh! That is my color it's my key! Please give it to me!" yelled an super exited Dakota. "Why should I do that?" Asked Josh "Emma and I also want Drake to be eliminated! and if i manage to catch one of your key i'll gave it to you!" replied a determinded Dakota. "Deal!" said Josh as he threw Dakota's key at her. "Got it! Thanks Josh!" Smiled Dakota. They passed the second tree, They all jumped to catch a key, Shane fell down, Emma and Josh didn't catch anything while Dakota catched a new one. "Shane you are out of the race!" Yelled Chris "Which color is it?" Asked Emma. "I hope it's red!" said Josh. Dakota checked and the key was pink. "It's pink, i'm sorry guys!" replied a sad Dakota. "It doesn't matter we still have the third and last tree!" replied Emma. They where about to pass the third tree, Josh looked at the girls we could saw a fierce look on his face, he jumped of his bike, ended up on the tree catched 2 out of 4 keys jumped of the tree and fell down on his bike. The girl was amazed and Drake was in anger. "That was amazing Josh!" said Emma They all passed the finish Line and Chris came next to them "That was epic Josh! We already know that Dakota Will compete in the second part of the challenge now let's check the colors of your keys" Josh opened his hand, they were a purple and a yellow key in it. Drake started to laugh " AHAHAHAHAH! God you're such a looser! I agree this is EPIC!" Josh glared at Drake "So what those that means?!" yelled Josh at Chris. "Since you catched Emma's and Shane's key they Will compete in the second part of the challenge along with Dakota and Drake while you'll watch them." replied Chris. "Awesome..." said sarcasticly Josh. The contestants where now at the beach, they where all in swimsuits, Chris comes followed by Josh who was still wearing his clothes. Chris started "The second part of that challenge is simple, 4 boxes are hidden underwater one of them as an immunity card, Dakota and Drake have two keys so they can try to open two out of the four boxes, and for the others because you only have one key if you found one of the four boxes you could only try to open one and only one. The contestant who manage to open the box with the immunity card is saved for tonight" explained Chris. "I got this in the bag!" smiled Dakota. "Go!" yelled Chris. The four teens jumped into the water and started to look forward for the boxes. Drake saw a black box but he decided to let another person open that box instead of him. Dakota passed next to that box, she opened it and they where nothing in it! Dakota came out of the water to take her breathe "aaaaaaah" she breathed. "Dakota, you only have one chance left!" Yelled Chris. "Thanks i know.." replied Dakota as she turned back underwater. Shane found a black box and opened it, nothing was in it. Drake watched him hidden behind some underwater plants. "I had an idea, I draw a cross on the two boxes with where empty so i could know not to open that ones then i decided to take the boxes and hiden them in another place so the contestants will open those one and loose the challenge. I know i'm good." said evily Drake in the confession cam. Drake then saw Emma and Dakota going at the two boxes he moved later on, they both took one box and opened them and it was obvious that they where empty. "Emma and Dakota it's over for you girls! Now it's down to Shane and Drake." "But Shane already used one of his keys!" yelled Drake "Nope, i founded another key while I was underwater, guess someone didn't noticed he lost it" said meanly Shane at Drake. The boys went underwater, Shane and Drake both saw a gold box they looked at eachothers angrily and they started to swim. Surprisingly Shane was in the lead, Drake took his gold key and throw it at Shane's head, knocking him down. Drake came closer to the gold box he take back his key and opened the box. Drake took Shane and came out of the water" I FOUND THE IMMUNITY CARD!" "And Drake wins again!" smiled Chris. "NOO!" Yelled Dakota. "What happened to Shane?!" Asked a worried Josh. "I think he just knocked himself on a rock, poor him." sarcasticly said Drake. "Ok, now go cast your votes one of you is leaving the game, tonight. At the camp fire cermony. "I'm Sorry but i have no other choise, he needs to leave, if we want more chance to beat Drake" said Dakota in the confession cam. "She lost today, Sorry but you had more chances than us to win, for that you need to go." said Josh in the confessional. "So, this year no marshmallows, if you get a flower collar that means you are saved if you don't you are eliminated! First one to receive a collar is Drake" Chris throw the collar at Drake. "Thanks Chris!" he smiled evily. "Next collar goes to, Josh!" Chris throw the collar at Josh. "Thanks Chris!" Said Josh mimicing Drake. "Emma catch your flower collar you are also saved!" said Chris. Emma catched her collar and looked at Dakota. "Now with 3 votes against him, Shane you are out of here." said Chris dramaticly. "No! Not him!" Yelled Josh! "Looks like you are loosing all your friends.." said Drake." "Don't talk to me!" Yelled in anger Josh. "I'll do my best to win buddy!" "Thanks, i dont wanna saw a new mean host being cruel with the contestants and the interns." said Shane while Walking the dock of Shame. "So that means you and Shane voted against me?" asked Dakota. "Yeah, like you and Emma voted on Shane!" replied Josh. "Maybe but, compared to you, we are two, don't Forget that.." Said Emma while leaving the camp fire cermony followed by Dakota. "I won't Forget that.." said evily Drake. 'Chapter Three - The Curse Of Wawanakwa' "Last Time, on Total Drama: Revenge Of The Interns, The contestants had to race down the cliff with bicyles and tried to colect the keys of the same color of their bikes, only 3 of them managed to catch their keys. In the end, Drake won the challenge and immunity at the same time, sending home our poor lovely chubby guy, Shane. Today's episode is gonna be a little bit more different, and something new or someone is gonna enter, all the answers to your questions right here, right now, on Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island!" introduced Chris, like everyday. "Hello interns! hmm I mean campers! This day is gonna be a special one, found out why by joining me at the campfire ceremony right now!" said Chris in his microphone. "ugh, is Chris serious?! I didn't even had enough beauty sleep." growled Dakota. "At least even without your beauty sleep you do still look good, not like me.." sighed Emma. Dakota come closer to Emma "Oh come on! You do sure look great!" Emma turned around, "Jesus Christ!" Yelled Dakota. "Hmm.. I.. I mean you look.. okay.. haha." said Dakota. The contestants where now waiting all at the campfire ceremony. Chris came followed by Chef who was pulling a hufe wodden box. "Hmm, why is that box moving?!" asked in fear Josh. "Don't worry Josh, what's in that box is safe, well I hope for you guys.." smiled Chris. "You said nice Chris, Remember?!" growled Drake. "yeah." sighed Chris "Anyway, you might all Wonder why I asked you guys to come here, and maybe what is this box hidding." "Wow, you are such a wizard.. how do you know?" sarcasticly said Dakota. "Hold your horses Blondie!" yelled Chef. "Thanks Chef, now let's reveal the thing that I hidden in this box" Chef took a cowbar and opened fiercly the wodden box. "You serious?" asked Emma "That is just so against the rules!" yelled Josh "What a hottie" blushed Dakota. "Great, more competition to beat now" smiled evily Drake. a young blond haired, clear skinned, musculated guy, got out off the wodden box. "I present you Noah!" introduced Chris. "Hi, Noah!" waved Dakota. "Hi." replied quickly the guy. "You may have understood that Noah, is now part of the game because he enters the competition right now- Chris get interrupted. "Sorry for the interruption but in my contracts it was clearly written 'Noah Riley M, will enter the TV Show Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island in an helicopter droven by M. Chris McLean' where is that freaking helicopter?!" yelled Noah. "Budget cuts man, now go sit down with the others." replied Chris. "Welcome New Courtney.." saracsticly said Josh. "Haha, sorry I do have this quality of not talking with loosers." said Noah "I guess you meant New Heather Josh." smiled Emma. "Tentions, I love it! But keep some more for today's challenge!" "What is it going to be?" asked Drake. "Today we are going to give a tribute to "The Hunger Games" said Chris. "Epic!" yelled Noah. "I know I'm good" said Chris. "Hmm-hmm" coughed Chef. "I mean Chef and I. Anyway, Instead of battling to the death each of you will an elcetric collar that have a on-off button, if you wanna win the challenge ou guys need to turn off all the collars of your friends which will send them an electric discharge knokcking them out , ok? " said Chris. Everyone replied yes. "Chef throw the collars and Ready!" yelled Chris ' ' 'Chapter Four - Betrayers Are Gonna Pay' 'Chapter Five - Anything Could Happen' 'Chapter Six - Race To The Fame "Finale"' Elimination Chart Notes 1: Drake's reward for winning the challenge was to pick who was eliminated. Therefore, there was no bottom two and Blake was eliminated. 2: / 3: / 4: / Color Significance BOY: This contestant is a male. GIRL: This contestant is a female. WIN: Won individual challenge. IN: Had their name called at the Campfire Ceremony. SAFE: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Campfire Ceremony. OUT: Voted out in this episode. Category:TDFANFRENCH Stories Category:Competition stories